Viva La Vida Long Live Life
by KaylaKitty
Summary: When Tahno loses his apartment, Korra decides to help him out by allowing him to move in with her onto Air Temple Island. Feelings start to develop and jealousy causes a war to rage between Mako and Tahno. Rated T for now, M for some sexy times later on. Tahnorra, hinted Makorra and some Masami


**Viva La Vida [Long Live Life]**

* * *

**Description:** When Tahno loses his apartment, Korra decides to help him out by allowing him to move in with her onto Air Temple Island. Feelings start to develop and jealousy causes a war to rage between Mako and Tahno. Rated T for now, M for some sexy times later on. Tahnorra, hinted Makorra and some Masami~  
**A/N: **This will be a multiple chapter story, seeing as the feelings have to develop and I don't have the patience to sit here and type out one huge story. Also, this song was inspired by the song Viva La Vida by Coldplay.  
**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or anything, I wish I did. Tahno and Korra would definitely be canon. |: But then again, if I was in charge, the whole show would just be weird and twisted.

* * *

"You really didn't have to do this for me Uh-vatar." The smug voice of Tahno pierced through the chocolate haired woman's ears as she helped him pack his things. Ever since his fall from fame money had become an issue. He could no longer afford his nice apartment on the lavish part of Republic City. "I don't want you to pity me, I could've gone to live with one of my call girls."

Korra rolled her eyes at him. It was so typical of him to think she was up to something, as if there was an ulterior motive for having him move in. Although, she couldn't exactly blame him. It felt like just yesterday they were enemies, and maybe even so now... But she felt responsible for not being able to save Tahno from his untimely cut with bending.

"Don't worry your head, pretty boy." She said, packing the remainder of his things into the last cardboard box. She let out a content sigh, rubbing some sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand before placing her hands on her hips. It had taken them all day to pack his things, there wasn't anything he wanted to part with. Korra should've expected him to want to hold onto these things though, seeing as his life had changed over night. It would be hard to part with things that symbolized the once lavish life you had. "Tenzin already agreed to it, besides, it's the least I can do."

Tahno couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at the girl from afar, leaning on his kitchen counter with his arms crossed over his chest.  
"The least you can do, huh?" He repeated, not being able to conceal a small smirk. "What could the Uh-vatar owe me a favor for?"

Korra wasn't going to openly admit that she felt responsible for his current state. No, no way would she let him know that. It would just give him another reason to be smug and feel power over her. However, she had a feeling deep in her gut that he already knew why she wanted to help him. He knew, but he wanted to hear her say it. And she wasn't.

"This is the last of your things, right? We should start moving these things to Air Temple Island if you want to get to bed anytime soon." She pointed out, ignoring his question. It was late, almost midnight and she knew that Tenzin was going to scold her for being out so late, but Tahno refused to move without all of his things and packing them had been a large pain in the ass.

Tahno frowned as Korra ignored his question, he wanted to hear her admit to him that she felt guilty. Whatever, he'd get her to say it one of these days.  
"That's everything." He said with a shrug of his shoulders. "Maybe I should carry these boxes, wouldn't want you hurting yourself~"

Korra rolled her eyes again, was she really about to put up with his shit for the next... however long it took him to get back on his feet? Damn her and her stupid conscience. Without saying another word, the dark skinned girl pulled the box at her feet up with one single swift move and carried the box from the apartment.

* * *

It had taken at least another half hour to move all of the boxes from his apartment to the ferry where they stood now, leaning against the railing as they stared at the bright lights of Republic City. It was hard for Korra to believe from time to time how it was only a few weeks ago that she had moved to Republic City. So much has happened, that it felt like she had been there for years. However, one thing never changed; the loss of breath she seemed to have as she stared at the city lights. It was just... beautiful, and wonderful. Definitely a sight to see.

"Getting lost in your own thoughts?" Tahno interjected with an amused look on his face, peering over at Korra. She shrugged.

"No matter how many times I've seen it, I just like looking at the city lights..."Korra admitted, a small smile tugging at her lips. "It probably sounds stupid, but growing up in the Southern Water Tribe... and being isolated for so long while training to become a five star Avatar... Really makes me look at the city in awe. I had always dreamed of seeing the city, going somewhere far away from where I was... And here I am."

Korra felt stupid for opening herself up to him, in fear of him not taking her seriously. He'd criticize her or make some half assed remark. She avoided his gaze, expecting him to say something along the lines of _Well, Uh-vatar, for an outcast like you, I guess thinking like that is normal. Not everyone can adjust to the city life._

Instead Tahno rose an eyebrow at her curiously, taking in what she said. He let out a quiet "hm" at first, noticing that Korra perked up a bit at his reaction.  
"I don't find that stupid at all," He mumbled quietly afterward, his eyes watching as the city lights faded just a tiny bit as they approached Air Temple Island – his new home.

At that moment, Korra felt something flutter just briefly inside her. She wasn't exactly sure what it was, but it felt odd. It stretched and turned her stomach and she couldn't bare to look at him with a straight face. His response was one she did not expect to get, and she cut this feeling up to just that. Shock. Maybe if Tahno was more like this, they could live together and not want to totally rip off each others heads.

Maybe.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, chapter one is done. It's a little short but it sets up the basic plot and such. Next you'll see how the gang reacts to Tahno moving in~ c;


End file.
